


Welcome to the World Little Girl

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: Eren and Armin welcome their first child into the world.





	

Three months after their wedding Armin woke up to a sharp pain in his back.

 Deciding that he had slept weird, Armin shifted, and instantly let out a shout as the pain hit again, sharper.  

He felt something give low in his gut, and warmth started running down his thighs. 

Eren was rubbing at his eyes, squinting through the dark at Armin. "Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. 

Armin sucked in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly as pain seized his back and gut. 

 "I'm in labor."

* * *

Armin was not handling things gracefully by the time they got to the hospital.

The contractions were coming faster, each one worse than the last, and the pain had put him in a bad mood.

Eren was trying to keep what they needed to do straight, but the young Alpha was worried about his Mate and unborn pup, hovering around Armin like he’d shatter at any second.

It was something that he had done since Armin started showing, and the Omega had had to remind his Alpha over again that he was pregnant, not made of glass.

* * *

By his third hour of labor Armin was yelling at anyone who would listen that he wanted the baby out.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally told him that he could push.

His face was red from the effort, sweat beading on his forehead.

He leaned back against Eren’s chest after the fourth push, tears in his eyes as he breathed hard. He had Eren's hands in both of his, the grounding touch and the feel of Eren solid behind him all that was keeping him together. Armin shook his head as the next contraction hit and he was told to push again. “I-I can’t do it. I can’t do it.” He was tired, and in pain, and he didn’t know where the strength to finish having the baby would come from.

“You can do this Armin, I know you can,” Eren murmured to him, hugging him to his chest. “Let’s meet our baby, sweetheart.”

The exhausted Omega nodded weakly, and when the doctor told him to, he pushed as hard as he could, letting out a scream that cut Eren to the core.

Another cry joined his, shrill and small and so, so alive.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor proclaimed, making quick work of cutting the cord, handing her to a nurse to get her wrapped up.

When she laid the little bundle down on Armin’s chest, he started crying, big fat tears rolling down his face as he looked at his daughter.

Eren wasn’t doing much better, looking down at the little red faced baby in awe.

Already she has a smattering of soft black hair, eyes baby blue when she opened them.

The couple was so entranced by their baby that they didn’t notice the medical staff leaving the room.

“What are we going to name her?” Eren asked after a few long minutes of silence.

Armin looked up at his husband. “I was thinking Carla, if that’s okay with you.”

Eren’s eyes watered and he pressed a kiss to Armin mouth. “She would be honored”

The death of Carla Jaeger had come suddenly, the car crash taking her away just weeks after they had gotten married.

It was a rough time, and with it only a few months behind him, the death of his mother still had Eren feeling raw, a wound that he doubted would ever fully heal. To name a new life after her so soon after hers was taken was the best tribute Eren could think to pay her.

Carla gave her fathers a gummy grin, and then turned to nuzzle at Armin’s chest, whining softly.

* * *

 

A nurse came and got Carla after she was done eating, explaining that she had to take her to get her shots.

Armin fell asleep just minutes after they left, the strain of the labor finally catching up to him. 

Eren sat in the chair next to him, watching as the pain that had furrowed his brows melted away, face peaceful. 

The Alpha in him swelled with pride at how amazing his Omega was, at how strong he had to be to go through the pain of labor. 

A light rapping on the door made him look to the door, happiness bleeding from him at the sight of the baby in the nurses arms. 

"She's tired, but I thought you'd want to have her in here instead of the nursery."

Eren carefully took his little girl into his arms, cradling her softly. 

"Thank you," he told the nurse as she turned to leave, the beta flashing him a smile as she left. 

He looked down at Carla, running a finger over her silky soft cheek. 

She grinned up at him and cooed, her tiny fingers reaching for him. Eren touched her palm, and Carla wrapped her hand around his finger.

He left his hand rest on her little chest, finger still in her grip, and watched as she yawned. 

It didn't take long for her to drift off like her Omega father, tiny eyelids fluttering shut, and he was left staring again. He was mesmerized by how she had Armin's nose, but his lips; His dark hair, but Armin's eyes.  

Eren was so caught up in her that he didn't even notice when his fathers-in-law entered the room. 

He didn't notice them until Armin stirred, eyes opening just a crack.  

"Mama?" he asked, groggily, pushing himself up on the bed. 

 The sound of Armin's voice was what finally made Eren look up from the little pup, smiling wide when he saw Erwin and Levi in the doorway.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Levi asked, walking over to his son. He brushed Armin's hair out of his eyes, and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Sore, but it was worth it." Armin's voice was hoarse, and Eren was reminded of how much pain he had been in during the delivery. 

Armin still looked exhausted, skin pale and the bags under his eyes dark, but when he glanced over at Eren and saw the baby in his arms, his whole face lit up.

Eren handed the baby over without a word, pressing a kiss to his husband's forehead. 

Levi was watching them, leaning back against Erwin's chest when the older Alpha came up behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

Armin cradled the little girl, looking down at her with a soft smile. 

"What's her name?" Erwin asked after a moment of silence, making Armin look up.

"Carla, after Eren's mother."

Eren couldn't  help the flash of sadness and pride, and Armin looked at him, giving him a supportive smile at the scent of it. 

"That's a beautiful name," Eren said, Levi agreeing. 

 

* * *

 

 Armin fell asleep again soon after, passing Carla back to Eren when he started yawning. 

Erwin pressed a hand to Levi's shoulder, saying that he was going to call Christa. 

"Levi?" Eren asked, making him  look away from where Erwin had gone. 

"Do you want to hold your granddaughter?"

Levi nodded, stepping closer as Eren stood up. 

Eren was nervous as he handed her off, movements careful. She was do tiny and fragile, and he didn't want to hurt her. 

Levi cradled Carla in his arms carefully, and Eren saw tears in his eyes. 

She blinked, blue eyes squinting open,  and scrunched her face up. 

"She has your hair," Levi commented, not looking away. 

"I remember when I had the twins, they were so tiny," Levi said softly. "Christa was strong right from the start, but Armin." he stopped, looking to the hospital bed. "He couldn't breathe on his own, and had to stay in the nicu for a month before we could bring him home. I remember being sad that they both looked like Erwin, all blonde hair and blue eyes."

Eren wondered if Levi had ever told anyone else about his feelings, about being upset that the twins bore so little resemblance to him, but it was rare for Levi to open up, so Eren didn't speak, knowing the older Omega had more to say. "When I had Kuchel I cried," Levi said through a laugh, not taking his eyes off of Carla for a second. "She looked just like me. But Carla, She's such a perfect blend of both of you. She's beautiful, Eren."

The young Alpha agreed. He had never seen a more beautiful baby.


End file.
